Forever & Always
by lovescole
Summary: What if Nathan and Haley wern't the ones to get married in high school? What if it was Lucas and Peyton? Will Peyton and Lucas be able to survive being married high school students? And will their love be enough? Leyton, possibly some Brucas


**Forever & Always**

_Breathe in, breathe out,  
Restless, waiting for anything,  
Tension is thick in the air Are you gonna lead or follow me?  
Full speed, turn up the overdrive,  
Makes me feel glad that I'm alive,  
It's time we finally made our move,  
So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon Now_

It is junior year for the kids at Tree Hill high school basically the beginning of new drama for everyone around. Sophomore year was just the beginning of what is to come for the little clichИ, those being Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke. When they all met they were totally different and had never expected to become the close friends they are today. Brooke and Peyton were cheerleaders, only dating their social status. Well at least that was the case for Peyton since she was dating the star of the basketball team Nathan Scott. Although that all changed when his bastard brother (aka unwanted brother) came into their lives.

Lucas Scott had always had a thing for Peyton Sawyer, but never in a thousand years expected to be friends with her but as an added bonus he ended up being her boyfriend. After she and Nathan broke up of course. This also somehow brought these five people together. Lucas mended things with his brother, became great friends with Brooke Davis and his best friend Haley James ended up dating Nathan and they still happen to be going strong. (note: Naley never got married).

_Lets go,  
Lets jump right in,  
Scream into the wind,  
Feel the fire within,  
I cant ignore this burning in my soul,  
C'mon baby let's go,  
We might fall fast,  
We might fall hard, But I can't take it, I need to know, so come on baby go,_

Lucas sat at his desk looking over at his blonde girlfriend. Watching her draw, like he did on most of his free time. Sure he could be making out and doing other things with her but he liked to watch her draw it was a time where she was peaceful and wasn't always upset. Although she hasn't been upset since they have been together. It was like they completed each other and Lucas felt that he could possibly spend the rest of his life with the broody blonde.

Peyton looked up to see her boyfriend looking straight at her, a small smile appeared on her face. It wasn't like she had put or foced it, it was just a natural tendancy than happened every time she made eye contact with him. Looking away like a shy school girl she looked back down at her paper and continued to draw. Feeling his eyes looking straight at her but she continued to ignore it.

_Fever, in my eye,  
Starts racing back and forth in my mind, I feel emotions rush through me,  
Stirring such passion inside of me,  
Are we regressing or taking flight,  
I'd rather be loud Than just stay quiet,  
It's time to make a move,  
It's time, we've got nothing to lose, So come on, come on, come on now,_

Later that day Lucas made his way through Peyton's front door. It was always open so it wasn't like he needed to knock or something. Not that she would hear it anyway she usually drowned out the world with her music blaring and it was a miracle the neighbors didn't complain. But even if she had locked the doors Lucas had a key anyway so he could get in either way.

As he reached the door way of her room he smiled when he saw her golden curls facing him. She was obviously painting something that he probably wasn't supposed to see until it was finished. Walking up behind her he placed his arms around her waits leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked as a playful smirk appeared on his lips. "Painting." she said bluntly. Like it wasn't obvious. "Which means you can't see until I'm finished." she added a few seconds later after she put her paintbrush down, turned around and pushed Lucas away. "Fine fine." he said smiling as he turned around so Peyton could hide the picture. "You can turn around now." she told him after she put the canvas in her closet and closed the door.

Lucas made his way back to Peyton and put his arms around her once more and pulled her close leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Peyton smiled as they kissed and leaned back slightly to look into his eyes. "I love you." she said to him. By his first reaction Peyton expected him to say a simple 'you to' but that wasn't the case. "I love you too Peyton." he told her and with those words she melted; or her heart at least. And for the rest of the night they laid in each others arms saying the words to each other over and over again.

_Lets go,  
Lets jump right in,  
Scream into the wind,  
Feel the fire within,  
I can't ignore this burning in my soul,  
C'mon baby lets go,  
We might fall fast,  
We might fall hard, But I can't take it, I need to know, so come on baby go,_

A few weeks later Peyton was at Lucas' house having one of their weekly make out sessions. "I love you." she said as she brushed her lips with his. "Oh really?" he asked smirking. "Prove it." Peyton smiled and placed her hand on the back of his neck pulling him in for a kiss, deepening it as minutes passed. "Is that enough proof?" she asked about ten minutes later. It had already been an hour, both of their hair was a mess and it was a surprise that they still had their clothes on.

Lucas shook his head no lightly. "No." he said to her. And before he knew it words that he had thought many times of asking to her had flowed right out of his mouth like he really had no choice. "Marry me." he said not even thinking twice. Then again he wasn't sure if he even heard himself correctly. Peyton was beyond surprised and sat up and looked at Lucas. "Are you serious?" she asked him. After a few minutes of silence that to both of them felt like only seconds he nodded. "Yeah, marry me. I mean we know we love each other so why not make it official?" it sounded good in his head, he was just scared of what Peyton was going to say. "So will you marry me?" he asked her again seriously.

Peyton stood from the bed and paced around the room for a good fifteen minutes and considered her life if she were to actually go through with it, and what answer she was going to give Lucas. Finally she looked at him and smiled. "Yes Lucas Scott. I will marry you." she said with a small smile. Lucas stood up from the bed and walked over to her kissing her passionately. Peyton looked into his baby blue eyes and 'sqeed.' They were going to get married.

No one to stand in our way, And nothings holding us back, Doesn't matter what they say its just you and me, I'm so glad it turns out what I didn't know and I was too scared to show, Lose control of my soul C'mon now,

After a few months of convincing their parents they finally got the consent they needed and planned an intimate wedding with family and their few close friends. It was only days before Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer became Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott. Something she never imagine would come this early in her life. Age was also nothing but a number, it wasn't going to happen sooner or later so why not sooner?

_Lets go,  
Lets jump right in,  
Scream into the wind,  
Feel the fire within,  
I cant ignore this burning in my soul,  
C'mon baby let's go,  
We might fall fast,  
We might fall hard, But I can't take it, I need to know, so come on baby go,_

Peyton made her way down the isle; her father by her side leading the way. The day he was going to give his daughter up to a boy. As they walked Peyton caught a glimpse of Brooke, Karen and Haley. They were all crying, which almost made Peyton start to ball but when she saw Lucas all of her fears went away and she knew what was about to happen was the right thing.

_Breathe in, Breathe out,  
Go,  
Breathe in,  
Go,  
Breathe out,_

Officially married; but will Peyton and Lucas be able to survive the married life? Live on their own? Pay bills and deal with school? What challenges will they be faced with? What obstacles will they have to over come? And will their love be strong enough to keep them together? Only time will tell┘.


End file.
